Chapter 185
'Siblings '''is the one-hundred and eighty-fifth chapter of the Freezing manga series, the third chapter of Volume 27, and the eleventh chapter of the 13th Nova Clash arc. Synopsis ''Ryuuichi struggles with his father's exceptions while Orie wishes for another child in her life. Elsewhere, Gengo must face the bleak future of mankind alone. Summary While sleeping, Ryuuichi dreams of the Arcadia Project and Gengo's desire for him to sire children with the Legendary Pandora. When presented with an image of Cassandra, Ryuuichi awakes in a cold sweat, denying his father's wishes. Orie quickly wakes and attempts to comfort her husband. Recovering, Ryuuichi apologizes to Orie for worrying her, but she states he has no reason to. Orie then says that she plans on not worrying about Kazuha or Gengo's interference any longer, citing his assistance in saving Kazuha's life during her birth. She affirms that both her daughter and her father-in-law are part of their family. She then declares that she wants another child, surprising Ryuuichi. She quickly clarifies that while she does love her daughter, a boy would be nice as well. Ryuuichi agrees, but privately states he will do so not for mankind's future, but simply so he can have a family with the woman he loves. The two later make love. Meanwhile, at his personal laboratory, Gengo stoically observes a holographic simulation. The simulation displays two diamonds of different sizes, with the smaller one being absorbed by the larger. Gengo contemplates that the "fusing" cannot be avoided and wonders if it is due to the will of the gods. Angered, Gengo swats the holograms away. He then bitterly admits that he has no choice and begs Ryuuichi to understand. The next day, Gengo meets his son out on the field of his property to hear his answer. Ryuuichi refuses to take part in his father's plan and hopes he understands. Gengo coldly replies that he has no time for emotion-based arguments. He states that Ryuuichi's romance with Orie is insignificant compared to the fate of mankind, adding that Ryuuichi's fate had already been decided when he was born. The younger Aoi explodes at the words, accusing Gengo of betraying his wife Erika Kudo and their family as a whole. He continues by revealing that Gengo abandoned Erika as well as the role of a father for mankind's sake but notes that he has nothing to show for all his sacrifices. Ryuuichi declares that while he may not be normal, he is still a human and rejects everything that his father stands for. Unbothered, Gengo asks Ryuuichi if that is his will. If so, Gengo agrees to accept it, surprising Ryuuichi. He goes on to admit that he wishes for his family to be happy, and has always felt guilty about Orie. If she wishes to have a normal child with Ryuuichi, he will not oppose it. Gengo promises to not force Ryuuichi to follow his path, but asks for one favor. Since she has spent so long wanting to meet him, Gengo implores his son to meet with Cassandra and show her what a family is like. Noting his father's sentimentality towards the Legendary Pandora, Ryuuichi agrees to meet with his sister, but swears that it won't change his decision. Event Notes *Brief introduction of the Arcadia Project. *Ryuuichi and Orie Aoi agree to have another child. *Ryuuichi rejects Gengo's fatalistic beliefs and the Arcadia Project. *Ryuuichi agrees to meet Cassandra. See Also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters